Moshling Island/Characters
Characters from Moshling Island. As of June 2014, Fez Owl (From Moshling Rescue) is the ruler of Moshling Island. Moshlings Moshling Characters speak and they live in a village called Moshling Village. Team Art *'Scrumpy': A male Moshling. He is always look for missing things. *'Misty': A female Moshling. She makes art on walls. *'Bodge': A male Moshling. He is a paint bucket and has a magic paintbrush to create magical pictures for all the moshlings. *'Splatter': A male Moshling. He is shown to be friends with Misty and Bodge. Team Beast *'Humphery': A male Moshling. He is lazy but gets along with the other Moshlings. *'Jeepers': A male Moshling. He is a yellow tiger and loves to paint with inka-inka juice. *'ShiShi': A female Moshling. She is a panda who always sneezes but has a crush on Jeepers. *'Burnie': A male Moshling. He is a red dragon who drinks gasoline which causes him to have hiccups. Team Birdy *'DJ Quack': A male Moshling. He is the DJ at the Night Club and remixes songs for the Moshlings to dance to. *'Prof Purplex': A male Moshling. He is a purple owl who reads books which anybody will not disturb him. *'Peppy': A female Moshling. She is a penguin who drives cars and bikes. Also she likes to eat pilchard popsicles. *'Tiki': A male Moshling. He is a toucan and loves to play with his squeezebox (an accordian). Team Brain *'Pinestein': A male Moshling. He is a scientist who creates inventions in his lab. *'Prof. Heff': A male Moshling. He is a chef and loves to cook up a storm. He is friends with Prof. Purplex. *'Pizmo' Team Dinosaur *'Snookum': A male Moshling. He is a sweet blue dino who likes to make his grandmother's famous recipe Loganberry Pie. *'Pooky': A male Moshling. He loves to play pretend with his magical cardboard box. *'Doris': A female Moshling. She is a purple triceratops who charges when angry. Her only favorite is pushing heavy stuff. *'Gurgle': A male Moshling. He is a green petrosaur who lives to entertain Moshlings. His show is called The Gurgle Show. Team Cutie *'Chirpy': A female Moshling. She is a blue bird and likes to eat twigs. *'Bubbly': A female Moshling. She is a young octopus and lives with Chirpy. *'Weegul' Team Fish *'Stanley': A male Moshling. He is a red seahorse who acts a hose. When a fire comes to the scene, He sprays it right away. *'Blurp': A male Moshling. He is always scared of anything which will make him blow up like a balloon. *'Cali': A female Moshling. She is a friendly mermaid who lives to have breakfest at Starfishbucks. *'Fumble': A male Moshling. He is a starfish who is Blurp's buddy. Team Fluffy *'Dipsy': A female Moshling. She acts as the big sister of Honey and is a sweet girl cloud. *'Honey': A female Moshling. She is a little bunny who loves ironing flowers. *'Flumpy': A male Moshling. He is gentle and have tall feet. He also has a crush on Dipsy. *'I.G.G.Y': A male Moshling. He is a bouncing purple puffball and loves to bounce everyday and night. Team Food *'Hansel': A male Moshling. He is a gingerbread boy who makes his fort made out cookies. *'Coolio': A female Moshling. Even though she looks like sweet, she makes yummy cupcakes. *'Cutie Pie': A female Moshling. She is a cupcake on wheels and can give anybody a ride on her back. *'Oddie': A male Moshling. He is a dount and doesn't have hands. Team Frost *'Willow': A female Moshling. She is a happy blue deer and loves ice skating along with Gracie. She has green antlers and likes to eat Snowcones. *'Darwin' Team Fruit *'Pipsi': A female Moshling. She is a strawberry who hosts an aerobics program called "Let's Get Fizzical!" When she's not in her program, She likes to hang out with Engene. *'Eugene': A male Moshling. He is a pear who wears glasses. He likes to drink Snail Ale. *'Squelch' *'Splitz' Team Fuzzy *'Quincy' *'Threddie' *'Snuggy' Team Gift *'Nancy' *'Gumdrop' *'Benedict' Team Guru *'Wuzzle': A female Moshling. She holds her staff with a heart on it and is a young sensei. *'Hocus': A male Moshling. He is wise and is magical and can transform into other moshlings to mimic anyone. *'Fusty' *'Jen' Team Hipster *'YoYo': A male Moshling. He is a coyote and loves to make anything in his craft house. *'Hissy': A male Moshling. He is a snake and runs his general store. *'Vinnie': A male Moshling. He is a hamster and plays his electic guitar. *'Swizzle': A male Moshling. He has a pink nose for making art on. Team Kitty *'Purdy': A female Moshling. She is a young pink kitty with a blue bow on her head. *'Gingersnap': A male Moshling. He is a ginger cat with his signature teal hat and always sleep on the job. *'Lady Meowford': A female Moshling. She is a white cat wearing her beautiful purple dress. She is social and loves to paint her claws. *'Waldo': A male Moshling. He is smart and can type anything with his calculator. Team Legends *'Mrs. Snoodle': A female Moshling. She is Mr. Snoodle's love interest. *'Tory' Team Lucky *'Tingaling': A female Moshling. She is a white cat who is a fortune teller. *'O'Really': A male Moshling. He is loves gold and sleeps in a bed shaped like a pot of gold. *'Penny': A female Moshling. She is a little gold coin and is O'Really's partner. *'Furnando': A male Moshling. He is an orange cat who runs the Moshling Theme Park. Team Movie *'Blinki': A male Moshling. He is a camera and likes to film everyone and show it to his friends, *'Marty': A male Moshling. He's the boss to Fitch. Whenever Fitch is doing something wrong, He just screams at him with his megaphone. *'Fitch': A male Moshling. He is a beaver and is a manager to Marty. Before living on Moshling Island, He lives with his mother. *'Jackson': A male Moshling. He is a clapperboard for filming. When he's not in the action, He likes to hang out with Blinki and Fitch. Team Munch *'Fizzy': A male Moshling. He makes soda milkshake with his fizz from the straw. *'Suey': A female Moshling. She loves to make noodles in her Noodle Shop. *'Yolka': A male Moshling. He is an egg with glasses. His fear is the noisy timer. *'Toasty': A male Moshling. He is a piece of toast and makes breakfest for everyone. Team Muso *'Hot Wings': A female Moshling. She might be the cutest puffin and loves to dance. She used to be trapped from The Great Moshi Beanstalk, but she got got out by herself. *'Toots': A male Moshling. He is a trumpet and is friends with the Tunies. *'Mundo' Team Mythic *'Scarlet O'Haira': A female Moshling. She is red and has a crush on Shambles. *'Shambles': A male Moshling. He is purple and gets a haircut everyday and his hair grows very fast. *'Jessie': A male Moshling. He is loyal and sometimes acts like a dog. *'Lond Beard': A male Moshling. He carries a hammer with him. Team Naughty *'Marcel': A male Moshling. He is a crocodile that speaks french and serves his friends fancy food. *'Raffles': A male Moshling. He is a raccoon stealer. He wakes up every at night and steals something. *'Weeny': A male Moshling. He's a genie moshling who gives out 3 wishes per day to each moshling. His rival is Hocus. *'Shoney': A male Moshling. He is a flaming raisin who causes fires. Team Nicknack *'Topsy Turvy': A male Moshling. He is a sandtimer and is a good runner. *'Peeps' *'Mitzi' Team Ninja *'Chop Chop': A male Moshling. He's a ninja monkey who loves bananas. *'Sooki-Yaki': A female Moshling. She is a pink cat and bounces on her tail. *'Shelby': A male Moshling. He is a green turtle who loves to laugh. He doesn't like to ride on Cutie Pie because she goes ultra fast. *'General Fuzuki': A male Moshling. He is a wombat samurai and teaches Chop Chop, Sooki-Yaki and Shelby cool moves. Team Noise *'Cherry Bomb': A male Moshling. He explodes everytime he gets mad. *'Judder': A male Moshling. He is a jackhammer and takes the moshlings underground. *'Betty': A female Moshling. She is a cow and loves to sing loudly. *'Boomer': A male Moshling. He has bandages wrapped on his head. Team Nut *'CocoLoco': A male Moshling. He is a coconut who drinks from his straw. *'Shelly': A female Moshling. She is a peanut and has a mini nut in her body. *'Pip': A male Moshling. He is young and is friends with Honey. *'Nutmeg': A male Moshling. He is a walnut and is Pip's best friend. Team Pony *'Angel': A female Moshling. She makes rainbows after a rainy day. *'Priscilla': A female Moshling. She is a pretty horse and collects pretty things. *'Mr. Snoodle': A male Moshling. He is mistaken as a pony but is gentle to the others. *'Gigi': A female Moshling. She is Pooky's sidekick for imagining. Team Pot *'Prickles': A female Moshling. She is a purple cactus and sometimes Slurpy gets thorns on his tounge from her spiky skin. *'Blossom': A female Moshling. She is a flower pot who runs a flower store. *'Oopsy' Team Puppy *'Fifi': A female Moshling. She is a poodle that doesn't like to be petted. *'McNutly': A male Moshling. He is always solving mysteries. *'White Fang': A male Moshling. He is powerful white wolf. He has 3 siblings, Blue Fang, Pink Fang and Brown Fang. *'Scamp': A male Moshling. He swims on water and always bathe in the hot springs. Team Puzzle *'Tumbles' *'Jiggy' Team Rox Stars *'Bobbi SingSong': A male Moshling. Born in Jollywood, He is always meditating. At night he sleeps with a plush blue jeepers he had when he was a baby. *'Zach Binspin': A male Moshling. He is a famous singer and hangs out at the Sandy Drain Hotel. *'Hoolio': A male Moshling. He is a friendly calaca who was born in Mexico. *'Ziggy': A male Moshling. He is a koala and is a pal to Vinnie. Team Salt *'Linton': A male Moshling. He wears his favorite sweater his mother made for him. *'Lubber': A male Moshling. He is a whale who wears a red and white shirt, yellow floaties and a sailor hat. He loves to go swimming. *'Shimmy': A male Moshling. He is a clam who loves to eat seaweed. He keeps a pearl in his mouth. *'Pops' Team Scream *'Glob': A male Moshling. He might be a pink blob but he was mistaken as a chewed up gum. *'Marsha': A female Moshling. She is a green water creature and likes to swim in the pool. *'Jibbly': A male Moshling. He is a zombie and can do his dance anytime. *'Randall': A male Moshling. He is a hyper brown wolf and always sleeps in his grandmother's nightgown and cap. Team Secret *'Dustbin Beaver': A male Moshling. He is a beaver born in a trash can. *'Blingo': A male Moshling. He is a rapping fox and is friends to YoYo. *'Baby Rox': A female Moshling. She is the youngest of the moshlings. She has a picture of Lady GooGoo near by the lamp. *'Roxy': A female Moshling. She is a rox collector. Team Smile *'Rofl': A male Moshling. He is a pair of chattering teeth. Everytime he talks, subtitles will show up in which he speaks Chatish. *'Tiamo': A female Moshling. She loves to give everyone lots of love with the sound of her heartbeat. *'Grinny': A female Moshling. She is a purple cat moshling who has a crush on Furnando. She turns invisible to find stuff that are lost or can get to higher places. She also flies with her tail. Team Snow *'Tomba': A male Moshling. He is a little snowman who is shy at talking. His rival is Honey because she takes his carrot away from his nose. *'Woolly': A male Moshling. He's Mr. Snoodle's arctic counterpart. *'Leo': A male Moshling. He is a friendly yeti that makes snowcones. *'Gracie': A female Moshling. She skates all day on frozen water. If not, She'll swim with flippers. Team Sparkle *'Posy' *'Tessa' *'Major Moony' Team Splash *'Uncle Scallops': A male Moshling. He is Cali's godfather and carries his golden staff. *'Bentley': A male Moshling. He is a sponge and loves to bathe other moshlings. *'Sweeney Blob': A male Moshling. He is a pink blob and can stich himself on the wall like a sticky pad. *'Sprinkles': A female Moshling. She is Mr. Snoodle's adopted sister and loves to shower off dirty moshlings. Team Spooky *'Squidge': A female Moshling. She is a fluffy bat and has a crush on Ecto. *'Kissy': A female Moshling. She is a baby ghost and is The Woolly Hoodoos adopted daughter. *'Ecto': A male Moshling. He is a green ghost and loves to plaster green goo for glue. *'Big Bad Bill': A male Moshling. He is the leader of the Hoodoos. Team Sports *'Pocito': A male Moshling. He is a moshling who speaks in a spanish accent. *'Rooby': A male Moshling. He is a kangaroo who always carries his favorite toy when he was a joey. *'Lummox': A male Moshling. He's a stong bull and has a crush on Fifi. *'Dribbles': A male Moshling. He is a soccerball (football in the UK) and loves to roll around. Team Tech *'Nipper': A male Moshling. He is a green robot who gives Moshlings advices or have fun. *'Wurley': A male Moshling. He loves to fly around because of his propellor. *'Holga': A female Moshling.' '''She is a camera and loves to take pictures doing events on the island. *'Gabby': A female Moshling. She is a smartphone who makes phone calls everyday whenever an image of a moshling appears. *'Micro Dave': A male Moshling. He is a microwave whenever someone wants to cook his/her food *'Cosmo': A male Moshling. He is a calculator who adds anything. *'Jiggles': A male Moshling. He's a game controller which he makes some things move. Team Swindler *'Raffy''' Team Tunes *'Plinky': A female Moshling. She is a red accordian and makes music. *'Wallop': A male Moshling. He likes to whack himself with drum sticks. *'Oompah': A male Moshling. He makes tooting sounds and proud of himself. *'HipHop': A male Moshling. He is a radio and always bring music to the island. Team Toom *'Carter': A male Moshling. He is a jackal and Cleo sometimes call him Anubis. *'King Toot': A male Moshling. He is the king of music and plays his saxophone. *'Bonnie' *'Jarvis' Team Wheel *'Busling': A male Moshling: Whenever he goes, he takes everyone a ride for his riding service. *'Zonkers': A female Moshling: She is a friendly rollerskate. If anyone sits onto her and mess with her, That moshling will be sent to the Moshpital. *'Shmoops' Team Wood *'Peekaboo': A male Moshling. He is a shy little tree who tries new things *'Truffle' *'Ivy' Team World *'Rocky': A male Moshling. He is a stone and sleeps with his pink fluffy bunny doll at night. *'Liberty': A female Moshling. She is born in the USA and gives out ice cream on hot days. *'Cleo': A female Moshling. She is a pyramid and is friends with Carter. *'Mini Ben': A male Moshling. He makes his noise every morning. Team Yeehaw *'Cleetus' *'Roscoe' *'Clump' Team Yuck *'Twaddle': A female Moshling. She is a fat bat who came from the beanstalk. *'Slurpy': A male Moshling. He is always a hungry lizard when it comes to his fond of eating. *'Lurgee': A female Moshling. She is a germ and makes a moshling sick. She sometimes eat the germs and use hand soap onto the moshling that was sick. Team Zoshling *'Captain Squirk': A male Moshling. He is the leader of the Zoshlings. *'1st Officer Ooze': A male Moshling. He is a snail but gets scared when in his shell. *'Dr. C . Fingz': A male Moshling. He is a doctor at the island and takes care of moshlings when is time for a check up or when he's reading his minds. *'Splutnik': A male Moshling. He loves to fly around with his jet pack. Recurring Moshlings (Non Team Members) *'Otto' *'Troy' *'Grumpey' *'Dinky' *'Vernon' *'Drake' *'Doyle' *'Freddy' *'Fuddy' *'Popov' *'Casey' *'Pipa' *'Loomy'